Accentier Glass
by nameyousoon
Summary: Kim Heechul adalah kaca dan Siwon bersabda, "Kaca bisa memantulkan cinta. Kacaku memberi firasat bahwa kau adalah cinta itu." SICHUL/HEECHUL-CENTRIC/R&R? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Tuhan, seperti apa cinta itu?_

 _Apakah seindah karunia-Mu?_

 _Apakah seagung ciptaan-Mu?_

 _Apakah secantik bidadari-Mu?_

 _Tuhan, seperti apa cinta itu?_

 _Aku menunggu cinta yang akan Tuhan berikan_

 _Aku menunggu..._

 _Tapi Tuhan, seperti apa cinta itu?_

 _._

Di depan sebuah altar gereja, pemuda tampan dengan potongan rambut pendek-rapih tengah menggenggam sebuah bandul salib yang terbuat dari kaca kuarsa. Tak hanya menggenggam, ia merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati dan meletakannya di depan dada, berada disana sangat lama hingga kemudian sang pemuda membawa benda itu pada ciuman hangat.

"Semoga Tuhan segera memberikanku cinta. _Amen_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Nameyousoon present...**

 **Accentier Glass**

 **SiChul / Heechul-centric / Other canon pair**

 **Slice of Life**

 **.**

 **.**

=:=

Leeteuk membuka tirai lebar-lebar hingga sinar matahari menyeruak dari celah jendela dan menerangi keadaan kamar. Sontak membuat pria cantik yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut di atas ranjang mengerang malas.

"Tutup jendelanya, Brengsek. Aku masih mengantuk!" serunya sembari menyusupkan tubuh lebih dalam pada selimut. Leeteuk justru terkekeh. "Selamat pagi, Heechul-ah! Ayo bangun. Bantu aku menyelesaikan hari ini!"

Ia mendekat pada ranjang, menarik-paksa selimut yang digunakan pria cantik disana hingga tersisa tubuh moleknya yang berbalut piyama pink. "Heechul-ah, satu kehidupan lagi untukmu. Jangan sia-siakan! Cepat bangun dan bantu aku membangunkan yang lainnya. Aku harus segera ke panti asuhan untuk mengurus anak-anak disana."

Mau tak mau pria cantik itu akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya sembari mengulet pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau benar. Satu kehidupan lagi untukku. Baiklah.. selamat pagi!"

"Bagus! Bangunkan yang lainnya ya. Aku ke panti asuhan dulu. Kupercayakan padamu!" Leeteuk beranjak dari ranjang setelah sebelumnya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut halus Heechul.

Asrama Soo Man atau SM Dorm adalah tempat tinggal laki-laki untuk anak asuh Ayah Soo Man yang sudah berumur 17 tahun keatas. Sebenarnya ada pula untuk yang perempuan tapi mereka lebih memilih tinggal di panti asuhan SM ketimbang di Dorm. Panti asuhan SM ditempati oleh anak asuh yang berumur bayi hingga 16 tahun. Ada pula yang sudah 20 tahun keatas, tetapi hanya perempuan dan beberapa.

"Pertama, bangunkan Wookie!" Heechul bersemangat setelah selesai cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

SM Dorm saat ini diisi oleh enam orang laki-laki tampan—dan cantik—yang terdiri dari;

"Wookie-ah~!"

Baru saja Heechul membuka pintu kamar yang bergantungkan tulisan 'Don't Enter or Die', ia langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok imut yang telah berpakaian rapih.

"Oh, Chullie- _hyung, anyeong!_ Aku baru akan keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan."

 **Kim Ryeowook**. 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan manajemen yang hobi masak dan mengurusi perut para penghuni dorm.

" _Aigooo.. uri Wookie~_ Kalau begitu kau ke dapur sekarang, biar aku yang urus si Setan itu." Heechul menepuk pundak Ryeowook dengan semangat, kemudian beralih pada ranjang yang terdapat—kalau kata Heechul—Setan tertidur pulas.

" _YHA!_ Mau sampai kapan tidur?!" Dengan sadis, Heechul menindih laki-laki yang tidur disana. Yang ditindih tentu mengerang.

"Sakit, Bodoh!"

"Bangun! Kau harus sekolah!"

 **Cho Kyuhyun.** 18 tahun. Kelas 3 SMA yang menjunjung tinggi keperi _game_ an dan yang termuda di SM Dorm.

"Cerewet! Pergi dari tubuhku!" Kyuhun mendorong Heechul namun dengan sigap pria cantik itu menangkup pipi Kyuhun.

"Bangun atau kucium sampai kau mati kehabisan napas?"

Seinci lagi bibir ranum Heechul mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun, makhluk termuda—tapi terlihat tua—itu segera menimpuk Heechul dengan bantal secara brutal. "Singkirkan! Kau menggelikan!"

Kyuhyun bangun seutuhnya. Heechul tertawa puas.

"Bersiap-siap sana!" suruh Heechul sambil melempar balik bantal tadi tepat di wajah Kyuhyun dengan lebih brutal, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Pagi, _Hyung!_ "

Kali ini pemuda tampan menyapa dari ruang tengah sembari asik mengorek kuping. Heechul lantas menerjangnya dengan pelukan. "Pagi, Ikan Mujaer! _Yha,_ kau jadi kencan dengan pacarmu itu kan? Aku ikut! Oke?"

 **Lee Donghae.** 21 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang keseringan pongo seperti ikan—kata Heechul.

"Aish, _Hyung!_ Berhenti mencampuri urusan cintaku!"

Heechul menukikan alisnya saat melihat reaksi tak sudi dari Donghae. Ia lantas mengapit leher si adik dengan ganas. "Kau berani menolak keinginanku, heh? Aku akan tetap ikut kau kencan! Kapan lagi aku bisa lihat pasangan Ikan dan Monyet bermesraan, huh!?"

"Aaakh! _Hyung, hyung,_ sakit! Iya.. iya..! Kau ikut kencan! Lepas dulu."

Bukannya dilepas, Heechul malah beralih menggelitiki Donghae dengan kidmat.

"Berisik! Kalian pagi-pagi rusuh!" Pemuda besar nan gagah menginterupsi kegiatan Heechul mem _bully_ adik kesayangannya. Heechul langsung menoleh.

"Oh Kangin-ah. Jungsoo ada di panti."

 **Lee Youngwon** atau lebih sering disapa Kangin. 24 tahun. Koki hotel bintang lima yang—lagi-lagi kata Heechul—lebih pantas menjadi satpam.

"Aku tahu, ini akan kususul. Dia harus kerja jam 9." Kangin lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengecek perbuatan Ryeowook sekalian mengambil minum. "Ryeoggu, jangan lupa buat sarapan 'diet' untuk Heechul- _hyung_."

"Oke, _Hyung_!" sahut Ryeowook paham. Heechul menjulingkan mata-jengah. "Yang harusnya diet itu kau. Sadar siapa yang lebih gendut, heh?"

Kangin mendengus tapi tak menyahut. Ia hendak kekamarnya yang bedua dengan Donghae untuk mengambil jaket, tapi sebelum sampai matanya justru memicing melewati kamar Kyuhyun.

"Astaga dia belum bangun?!" Kangin mengerang. " _Yha, Hyung!_ Kau bagaimana, sih? Leeteuk- _hyung_ sudah memintamu membangunkannya kan?"

" _Mwo_?! Tadi sudah bangun kok! Aish..!" Heechul melepas rangkulannya dari Donghae dan berjalan menghentak menuju kamar adik bungsunya.

" _YHA,_ SETAN! BANGUN! KAU HARUS SEKOLAH!" Raung Heechul sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur-tiduran dengan pose melintang di kasur.

"Aish... berisik. Aku bisa masuk jam berapa saja sesukaku. Dan kau iblis, jadi jangan memanggilku setan." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara sengau, matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"APA KAU BI—"

Belum sempat Heechul mengamuk, sesuatu tiba-tiba merembes dari hidungnya. Pria cantik itu spontan menengadah dengan tangan kiri menutup hidungnya sementara yang kanan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. "CEPAT BANGUUUN!"

"Aaaaakhh! Iya, iya!"

Kyuhyun mulai duduk di ranjangnya sementara Heechul langsung keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia apa-apaan 'sih!? Dasar gila!" Dengus Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari kasur. Bungsu itu baru keluar kamar namun sudah dikejutkan oleh Donghae yang menabraknya.

" _Yha!_ nggak usah lari-lari dirumah!"

"Kau—" Donghae nyaris menjitak dahi Kyuhyun namun tak jadi, ia justru berdecak gemas lalu masuk ke kamar paling ujung, kamar Leeteuk dan Heechul. Kyuhyun mendengus sambil mengucek matanya. Ia berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju dapur, hendak menanyakan apa yang sedang dimasak kakak terakhirnya.

"Ryeowook-ah, masak ap—"

" _Hyung_ baik-baik saja? Perlu kerumah sakit?" Ryeowook justru menyela. Ia ada di kamar mandi—dekat dengan dapur.

" _Yha,_ Lee Donghae! Obatnya, cepat!" suara Kangin kemudian menggema. Disusul dengan Donghae yang terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun langsung paham. Ia mengesah pelan kemudian balik badan untuk kembali ke kamar dan langsung memakai seragamnya.

 **Kim Heechul**. 26 tahun. Ilustrator buku. Pria paling cantik di SM Dorm yang sering membuat wanita iri dengan kecantikannya. Mengidap Leukimia stadium 3.

=:=

"Kyuhyun- _Oppa_!"

Beberapa anak kecil dan juga remaja saling bersahutan menyebut nama Kyuhyun ketika pemuda SMA itu memasuki panti asuhan SM. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Lho, Kyu? Kau belum berangkat sekolah? Kenapa kesini?" Leeteuk datang dari dapur. Diikuti dengan Taeyeon yang juga mengurusi anak-anak panti.

"Aku hanya ingin numpang gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Kamar mandi Dorm di pakai." Jawab Kyuhyun datar dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi panti asuhan. Leeteuk dan Taeyeon saling pandang kemudian mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Ohya, _Hyung._ Kembali ke Dorm sekarang. Kangin- _hyung_ teriak-teriak membuatku pusing." Katanya sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamar mandi. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan kemudian berpamitan dengan anak-anak panti asuhan untuk kembali ke Dorm dan berangkat kerja.

.

"Tadi darahnya banyak sekali, _Hyung._ Nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Donghae sarat akan kekhawatiran. Heechul malah tertawa padahal wajahnya teramat pias. "Tidak apa-apa! Kalian berlebihan. Ini sudah biasa."

" _Hyung,_ itu tidak lucu. Jangan menertawakan penyakitmu." Nada Kangin terdengar seram saat berkata, namun tangannya terus menyeka hidung Heechul yang masih tersisa darah dengan kain hangat.

Sementara Ryeowook tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Heechul. Semakin erat genggamannya, semakin tertahan tangisannya. Heechul tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis!"

"Heechul mimisan lagi?" Leeteuk datang kemudian. Wajahnya cemas namun ia mencoba tenang.

 **Park Jungsoo** atau yang sering disapa Leeteuk. 27 tahun. Adalah sulung dari semua anak-anak asuh ayah Soo Man. Seorang dosen sejarah.

"Pantas Kyuhyun numpang cuci muka dan sarapan di panti. Sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ia mendekat pada sofa panjang yang diduduki Heechul kemudian mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Kau tahu aku, Jungsoo. Sudah sana kalian kerja! Ryeowook, kau bilang kau kuliah pagi kan? Donghae juga, kau bilang ingin kencan dulu sebelum kuliah siang? Aku ikut!"

Heechul duduk tegap, menyingkirkan tangan Kangin yang masih saja menyeka—padahal sudah tak ada darah—di sekitar hidungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Dan mereka berempat hanya berkata, "baiklah..." seolah percaya—atau mencoba percaya—bahwa pria cantik itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Padahal tidak.

Kyuhyun tahu benar kalau Heechul tidak baik.

=:=

"Tuan Muda, setelah ini akan kemana?"

"Oh, Kibum-ah. Kau tahu, tadi aku berdoa sangat kusyuk!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kibum hanya tersenyum, sementara Tuan Muda disana kembali berkata. "Biasanya aku tak sekusyuk itu. Aku punya firasat baik, Kibum-ah!"

"Ya?"

"Kaca salib-ku tadi bersinar sangat indah ketika aku berdoa. Seolah memberi petunjuk kalau cintaku akan segera tiba!"

Kibum tersenyum lagi. "Jadi, setelah ini kita kemana, Tuan Muda?"

"Kemana? Hm... Taman Bunga, mungkin?"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

=:=

Donghae mendesah berkali kali saat berjalan menuju tempat kencannya dengan sang kekasih, Lee Hyukjae. Ia senang, sungguh. Berkencan dengan kekasih tercinta siapa yang tak senang? Tapi kehadiran kakak super nyentrik di sampingnya membuat Donghae tak henti memisuh dalam hati.

" _Yha, Hyung_. Kau bisa tidak sih, kalau keluar pakaiannya normal? Nanti kau sekalian ke tempat kerja, kan?"

Heechul yang dimaksud malah menaik-turunkan kaca mata hitamnya secara kasual. "Kau tahu kalau aku ini terkenal disekitar sini. Nanti akan banyak laki-laki hidung belang atau tante-tante genit yang menggoda kalau aku tampil normal. Kalau seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang tertarik kan? Hahaha!"

"Kau malah menarik perhatian, _Hyung!_ "

"Diam saja, bawel. Percepat jalanmu kalau mau sampai ke tempat Eunhyuk-mu itu! Ia pasti sudah menunggu." Heechul menoyor dahi Donghae pelan. Kemudian merangkulnya erat.

" _Hyung_ bawa obat kan?"

"... Ahahaha! Kau tanya seperti itu seolah bertanya pada pasien gila! Tenang, kalau aku kumat dan ngamuk nanti aku langsung minum obatku!" tawa Heechul mengalun. Donghae langsung menatapnya serius. " _Hyung,_ itu tidak lucu!"

"Lee Donghae. Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku baik-baik saja?"

"Eumm... ya, benar juga. _Hyung_ baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Padahal tidak.

Heechul tidak baik. Kyuhyun tahu benar kalau Heechul tidak baik.

=:=

"Kyuhyun- _goon_ , kau sudah menentukan universitas dan jurusanmu?"

" _Ne,_ _seonsaengnim_ _._ _"_

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu biar segera kudata."

"Universitas Seoul. Jurusan Kedokteran."

=TBC=

 **A/N : Pairing fanfic ini SiChul. Dipastikan Siwon dan Heechul. Tapi sudah diberitahu diawal, fanfic ini Heechul-centric yang berarti berpusat di Heechul jadi jangan heran bila ada momen mesra KanginHeechul atau siapapun dengan Heechul. Btw, ini masih akan berlanjut hehe.. berminat review? :^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accentier Glass**

 **By Nameyousoon**

 **SiChul / Heechul-centric / Other canon pair**

 **Romace| Slice of Life | Angst**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

"Stt.. biar aku yang menemuinya lebih dulu!"

"Tapi _Hyung_ , dia kan pacar—"

"Diam kau Ikan!"

Lee Donghae hanya mengesah pasrah setelah di pelototi kakak kesayangannya. Dan ia juga hanya pasrah saat Heechul dengan langkah riang mendekat pada pemuda kurus yang sedang menunggu kehadiran Donghae di area mawar Taman Everland.

"Hae-ya?" Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae terkekeh merdu lantaran kedua matanya ditutup oleh Heechul dari belakang. "Hei, itu tidak lucu, Sayang." Heechul menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin karena ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tampanmu kalau ditutup begini, Hae-ya..." Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan jemari Heechul yang menutupi matanya. Setelah berhasil dilepas, pemuda kurus itu segera balik badan dan langsung menerima ciuman usil dari Heechul. Tepat di bibir.

" _YHA, HYUNG!_ " Donghae mengerang tak terima, cepat-cepat ia pisahkan sang kekasih dari kakak cantiknya.

" _Aigo..._ Eunhyuk-ah~ kau makin manis saja!" Heechul tertawa sambil menjilat bibir atasnya. Eunhyuk ikut tertawa. _Sudah biasa._

Kim Heechul dekat dengan siapapun. Siapapun yang mengenal Heechul pasti sudah biasa mendapat ciuman atau pelukan mesra darinya. Heechul tidak pelit untuk urusan kasih sayang, catat.

"Maaf Hyukie-ah... Heechul- _hyung_ memaksaku untuk ikut dengan kita berkencan." Donghae mendengus sambil menautkan lengan di pinggang Eunhyuk. Heechul mengernyit tak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ sehat kan hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum, sukses membuat kernyitan Heechul terganti dengan senyum manis. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk tahu tentang Heechul. Termasuk kelemahannya. Dan Heechul sudah hafal untuk bersikap jika ditanya tentang kelemahannya.

"Kalian hanya akan berkencan disini?" ganti Heechul yang bertanya sambil memisahkan tautan Donghae dari pinggang Eunhyuk. Pemuda tampan disana kembali mengesah pasrah.

"Oh, kami ingin ke toko musik dulu, _Hyung_." Jawab Eunhyuk. Tangannya diam-diam mengelus punggung Donghae sebagai isyarat 'sabar...'.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut! Pokoknya aku ikut kalian kemana saja hari ini!"

" _Hyung!_ Kau kan harus kerja!" Donghae mulai tak suka. Heechul langsung menatap adiknya itu dengan sinis. "Aku bisa berangkat kerja kapapun sesukaku. Kau kenapa sewot sekali 'sih? Aku hanya akan menganggu kalian hari ini, kalian kan sudah sering kencan berdua!"

"Hanya hari ini?" nada Donghae meninggi. " _Hyung_ , kau **sudah sering** menganggu momen romantisku dengan Hyukie. Tidak hanya hari ini!"

"Yasudah anggap saja hari ini yang terakhir sebelum aku mati. Simpel kan?"

Keadaan hening seketika. Donghae bahkan merasa oksigen tak menguar setelah Heechul mencetus demikian.

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya menepuk dahi Heechul setelah keheningan melanda belasan detik. "Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, _Hyung._ " Ucapnya dalam. Namun respon Heechul justru terkekeh riang.

"Takut ditinggal mati olehku, hmm? Kau kan punya Eun—"

" _HYUNG!_ "

Eunhyuk memangkas ucapan Heechul, rautnya terluka. "Jangan katakan hal itu. Jangan pernah mengatakan mati semudah itu, _Hyung_. Kau bebas mengikuti kami kencan kapanpun yang kau mau! Kau be—"

Heechul tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencium Eunhyuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Astaga..." Dan lagi-lagi, Donghae hanya mengesah pasrah.

"Ayo kita kencan bertiga! _Threesome!_ " gelegar Heechul setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia merangkul kedua adiknya dan menyeret mereka keluar dari area Taman Bunga Everland.

 _Piiip piiiiip piiip—_

Sebuah alarm berbunyi. Datang dari tangan kanan Heechul yang terlingkar jam tangan canggih.

"Kau bawa obat kan, _Hyung?_ Kalau kau bilang tidak, aku akan menyeretmu pulang sekarang juga!" ujar Donghae tegas. Heechul melambaikan tangannya isyarat 'tenang saja'.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa minum. Aku beli dulu." Heechul meraih obatnya dari dalam ransel oranye yang ia gendong. "Dan sepertinya aku berubah pikiran untuk _threesome_ hahaha... kalian kencan berdua saja. Aku beli minum dulu lalu segera berangkat kerja."

Mata Donghae melebar seketika. "Kau langsung sehat _Hyung?_ Wow."

Eunhyuk tertawa sambil mencubit pinggang kekasihnya. Kalimat Donghae barusan benar-benar sarkasme untuk Heechul tapi untungnya si kakak hanya memutar bola matanya-cuek. "Ikan senang ya? Selamat. Aku beli minum dulu." Heechul mengecup kilat pipi Donghae sebelum berlari ala bocah menuju mini market disekitar taman.

Akhirnya pasangan HaeHyuk bisa kyusyuk kencan berdua.

=:=

Heechul rencananya ingin langsung kerja setelah beli minum dan menelan obat wajibnya. Namun keadaan Taman Everland yang sungguh indah membuatnya enggan meninggalkan tempat itu cepat-cepat.

"Bunga, aku padamu Sayang~!" teriaknya dengan—kelewat—riang. Persetan dilihat aneh oleh para pengunjung. Heechul kini berlarian menyusuri area tulip merah muda. Banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang selfie bersama disana. Dan itu sukses membuat Heechul iri.

"Aish, apa-apaan mereka itu?!" rutuknya tak jelas pada siapa. Heechul sebenarnya suka berfoto di keramaian. Hanya saja pemuda cantik itu sedang sendiri sekarang. Seketika ia menyesal tidak jadi ikut HaeHyuk kencan. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan para sejoli yang sedang berselfie-ria, Heechul menyusuri tulip-tulip pink disana sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Tulip adalah bunga kesukaan Heechul meski sesungguhnya ia menyukai semua jenis bunga yang memiliki keindahan. Karena ia merasa dirinya adalah bunga. Bunga yang sangat cantik dan bisa memikat para lebah-lebah haus. Tak sedikit yang memuji Heechul cantik. Nyaris semua makhluk mengakui kecantikannya. Karena Kim Heechul adalah laki-laki yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi cantik melebihi kebanyakan wanita.

Baru saja Heechul ingin memuja kecantikan tulip merah diantara barisan tulip paling ujung, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap hal yang keji.

" _YHA,_ KAU!"

Sangat keji karena pemuda super tampan dan tinggi tengah memetik salah satu tulip merah di taman tersebut. Sukses membangunkan amarah Heechul.

"KAU GILA, HAH?! BUNGA DISINI TAK BOLEH DIPETIK, BODOH!"

Sementara reaksi si pemuda hanya diam dan berkedip cepat.

" _YHA!_ KAU TULI, HAH?! APA KAU ALIEN DARI MARS YANG TIDAK TAHU BAHWA BUNGA-BUNGA DI TAMAN INI TIDAK BOLEH DIPETIK?!"

Heechul terus mengamuk tak peduli pemuda yang sangat tampan itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Maaf.. akan segera ku bayar." Katanya kemudian. Diucapkan dengan sangat enteng dan sukses membuat Heechul kembali mengamuk.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU, BRENGSEK! KAU ITU IDIOT YANG TIDAK TAHU BETAPA TERSIKSANYA BUNGA JIKA DIPETIK DAN DIPISAHKAN DA—eunghhnnn..!"

Ciuman dadakan. Heechul nyaris tesedak salivanya sendiri ketika bibirnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh bibir pemuda itu. Tak lebih dari lima detik karena selanjutkan si cantik itu meninju pipi pelaku penyerbu mulutnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"KAU...!" Heechul mendesis ngeri. Namun pemuda berjas mahal itu justru menatap kagum Kim Heechul sembari mengelus pipinya yang ditinju. "Akhirnya kutemukan..." Tidak ada ekspresi sakit, namun kebalikannya. "Akhirnya kutemukan. Cinta..."

"HAH!?" Heechul benar-benar menganggap pemuda itu gila sekarang. Ia melirik arlojinya sebentar dan lalu memisuh keras.

"Siapa nama—"

"Heh, dengar ya," sela Heechul sinis, "aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang. Jadi lebih baik kau rawat tulip cantik yang baru saja kau petik dan jangan sampai mati! Rawat baik-baik untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Tidak akan kuampuni sampai dia mati! Yaish!" kepalan tangan Heechul kembali melayang namun hanya untuk mengancam sang pemuda. Kemudian ia berlari terburu-buru menuju kantornya.

Pemuda tampan itu masih diam di tempat. Memperhatikan Heechul yang berlari kecil keluar dari taman bunga.

"Tuan Muda Siwon... apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda lain yang datang dari kejauhan. Siwon—si pemuda super tampan itu—malah tertawa.

"Firasat yang di berikan kacaku benar, Kibum-ah..." ucapnya ceria. Kibum tentu tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menemukan si Cinta di taman bunga. Karena tadi kaca salibku membentuk pantulan cahaya yang seperti bunga tulip. Cantik sekali. Sama seperti dia."

"?"

Siwon balik badan dan segera memerintahkan Kibum yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya. "Cari tahu tentang si cantik itu, Kibum-ah. Selengkap mungkin! Aku ingin segera tahu tentang Cintaku hari ini juga!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

 **-End of Chapter 2-**

 **A/N : obat wajib sama obat pas kambuh beda ya. Kalo kata temen aku sih beda. Biasanya obat wajib diminum setiap 6 jam sekali. Makasih yang menunggu chapter 2 ini. Aku usahakan apdet tiap seminggu sekali hehe... see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accentier Glass**

 **By Nameyousoon**

 **SiChul / Heechul-centric / Other canon pair**

 **Romace| Slice of Life | Angst**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 3-**

Choi Siwon adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan otomotif terkenal Hyundai dan calon pemilik Hyundai Departemen Store se-Korea. Ia diperlakukan **sangat** istimewa oleh banyak orang. Ia punya segalanya. Wajah yang luar biasa tampan, postur tubuh sempurna, kepintaran, kepribadian baik, dan orang-orang yang baik padanya. Siwon tinggal di Amerika sejak SMA untuk belajar hingga sekarang, diumurnya yang ke duapuluh lima ini, ia kembali lagi ke korea untuk kerja dengan perusahaan keluarganya.

Akan tetapi ayahnya—Choi Ki Ho—memberinya waktu sebulan untuk bersenang-senang di Korea sebelum mengemban tugas. Karenanya, Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke kediamannya dan memilih tinggal di Lotte Hotel of Seoul bersama pelayan pribadinya, Kim Kibum.

Kemarin dia baru saja sampai di Korea dan menginap di hotel itu lalu sekarang memutuskan berdoa di gereja Yoido kemudian ke Taman Everland.

.

.

.

"Cari tahu tentang si cantik itu. Selengkap mungkin. Aku ingin segera tahu tentang Cintaku hari ini juga!"

Kibum hanya bisa patuh akan perintah Tuan Mudanya yang menyuruh untuk menemukan profil lengkap si pemuda cantik. Untungnya saat Siwon berkomunikasi sebentar dengan pemuda cantik itu, Kibum dari kejauhan memotret mereka sehingga Kibum segera menelpon pengawal pribadi milik keluarga Choi untuk melaksanakan tugas pencarian setelah ia mengirimkan fotonya.

"Tuan Muda mau kemana?"

Siwon berdecak-gemas. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, Kibum-ah! Panggil aku Siwon saja. Dan aku ingin ke toko bunga di situ." Tunjuk Siwon pada toko bunga di sekitar Taman Everland. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah dan Kibum hanya mengikuti sembari tersenyum.

"Permisi..." kata Siwon sopan.

"Ya?" Sang Pelayan agaknya terkejut melihat kedatangan pemuda yang sangat tampan.

Siwon langsung menyodorkan setangkai tulip merah dihadapan pelayan perempuan itu dan sukses membuat pipinya memerah. Namun rona itu hilang setelah Siwon berkata, "aku tadi tidak sengaja memetik bunga cantik ini di Taman."

Sontak saja pelayan itu tercengang. "Anda memetik bunga di taman ini? Oh astaga, itu sangat dilarang!"

"Maafkan saya. Tadi saya juga dimarahi oleh si Cantik karena memetik ini. Katanya saya harus merawat bunga ini sekarang dan jangan sampai mati." Ujar Siwon dengan sopan. "Saya akan bayar berapa-pun perawatan untuk bunga ini."

Pelayan itu justru tertegun. "Si Cantik? Mungkin yang anda maksud Cinderella?"

Binar cerah langsung tertera di mata Siwon. "Namanya Cinderella?"

"Kita di sekitar sini mengenalnya sebagai Cinderella. Dia sangat cantik dan ramah. Dia juga sering membantu petugas taman ini mengurusi bunga, terutama bunga tulip. Bunga kesukaannya."

Kali ini giliran Siwon yang tertegun. Ia menjadi sangat bersalah.

"Saya tidak yakin tulip itu tidak akan mati setelah di petik. Tapi saya bisa membuatnya tetap segar untuk beberapa hari." Jelas pelayan wanita itu. Siwon lantas menggeleng cepat. "Bunga ini tidak boleh mati!"

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimanapun caranya, tidak boleh mati!"

Sang pelayan mengesah pelan kemudian mengambil bunga itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam guci ramping transparan yang diisi oleh air campuran cuka. "Ini. Anda bisa membawanya sekarang. Semoga saja tidak mati ya."

Siwon tersenyum puas kemudian memberikan sepuluh dolar Amerika untuk si pelayan.

"Kita tidak pakai dolar, Tu—"

Kibum segera mengambil perannya untuk menukarkan dolar yang diberi Siwon menjadi sepuluh won pada si pelayan. Mereka lalu keluar dari toko bunga itu dan kembali ke hotel.

"Sudah kau perintahkan mereka mencari tahu identitas Cinderella?" tanya Siwon di dalam mobil sambil menatap kagum tulip merahnya. Kibum yang menjalankan mobil tentu mengangguk. "Tunggu informasinya nanti sore. Mungkin sekitar jam empat sudah ada. Anda tahu pengawal-pengawal anda profesional."

Siwon lantas tersenyum penuh arti.

=:=

Sebuah ransel oranye sukses mendarat kasar di kursi komputer berwarna merah dan membuat Kim Jungmo—pemuda yang duduk di samping kursi itu—berjengit murka.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Jangan asal lempar!"

"Berisik! Terserah aku kan! Dia itu bajingan!"

Adalah Kim Heechul, si pelaku pelemparan tas. Ia kemudian duduk dengan kasar di kursi itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jungmo bertanya baik-baik meski ketara masih kesal. Karena menghadapi Kim Heechul yang sedang marah tidaklah dengan kemarahan pula.

"Aku di cium!"

"Lalu?"

Heechul menatap sinis Jungmo si rekan kantornya. "Di bibir! Itu pelecehan namanya, sialan!"

Jungmo justru tertawa kencang. Begitu pula rekan kantor Heechul yang lain. "Lucu sekali, _Hyung._ Kau itu kerjaannya menciumi orang. Wajar saja kalau kau kena karma sekarang."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Heechul langsung melakukan gerakan gulat andalannya, ia mengapit erat leher Jungmo.

" _Yha,_ Heechul-ah!" Gerakan mengapit Heechul terhenti (dan Jungmo kembali bebas bernafas) setelah kepala si cantik itu di tepuk dengan tumpukan kertas oleh pria gendut nan botak.

"Yaish! Hodong- _hyung_ kurang ajar! Kau memukul mahkotaku!" sungut Heechul sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau yang kurang ajar mentang-mentang anaknya Kim Janghoon- _sshi_ masuk kantor jadi seenaknya!" Hodong—si pria gendut itu—berseru. "Cepat kerjakan ini!"

"Apala lagi?" Heechul menerima tumpukan kertas yang diberi Hodong dengan kening berkerut. "Novel baru lagi?"

"Iya. Karena kau sudah selesai membuat semua ilustrator di novel yang waktu itu, ada yang harus kau buat lagi. Baca novel itu segera lalu buatkan ilustrasi cover dan isinya. _Deadline_ nya dua hari lagi." Jelas Hodong sementara Heechul hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kerjakan!"

"Iya-iya, cerewet!"

=:=

Heechul memilih menyelesaikan kerjaannya di rumah. Hanya menggambar, itu tidak akan sulit baginya. Pemuda cantik itu sudah hobi menggambar sejak kecil sehingga kerja sebagai ilustrator buku sangatlah cocok untuknya. Dari jam duabelas siang hingga jam lima sore di kantor—tanpa keluar sama sekali—membuatnya penat dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang segera.

"Aish, lapar sekali! Awas saja! Ryeowook harus sudah masak atau Kangin harus pulang dari restoran dan membawa makanan enak!" Rutuknya seraya menaiki bus.

.

Sementara itu di Ruang administrasi Panti Asuhan SooMan tengah terjadi perdebatan serius.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Anak-anak saya yang sudah tinggal di Dorm tidak bisa adopsi. Karena mereka rata-rata sudah kerja." Lelaki tua yang menjadi ayah itu berkata tegas. "Apalagi Kim Heechul."

"Saya akan bayar berapa-pun! Saya akan menghidupi dia se—"

"Tuan, Kim Heechul sudah bekerja. Dia tidak butuh di hidupi. Anda tidak bisa membelinya karena dia tidak lagi menjadi anak yang bisa diadopsi. Dia sudah saya anggap sebagai anak kandung saya." Kembali Sooman berucap tegas. "Lagi pula Siwon- _ssi_ ini kenapa bersikeras sekali?"

"Karena saya mencintainya."

"..."

"Sejak awal, saya merasa dia adalah Cinta saya."

Lee Sooman hanya bisa tertegun mendengar alasan Siwon yang ngotot ingin mengadopsi Heechul. Harusnya lelaki tua itu tahu. Karena Siwon tidak tampak seperti orang tua yang menginginkan anak, ia masih terlihat sangat muda. Sebenarnya dari kecil Heechul sudah banyak di taksir untuk di adopsi. Tapi karena dari kecil Heechul sakit-sakitan, mereka berpikir ulang untuk mengadopsi Heechul. Terlebih saat kuliah, terungkap sudah bahwa ternyata Heechul mengidap leukimia.

"Karena katanya saya tidak bisa menikahi Heechul, satu-satunya cara agar saya bisa hidup bersamanya yakni menjadikan dia sebagai keluarga. Saya ingin mengadopsinya." Kata Siwon lagi.

Sooman tersenyum lirih. Tentu saja, menikah sesama jenis di Korea masihlah hal yang tabu. _Anak ini cukup pintar_ , pikirnya. "Tapi tetap. Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda mengadopsi Heechul ataupun anak-anak saya di Dorm. Saya masih mampu membiayai mereka dan beberapa dari mereka juga sudah bisa membiayai hidup mereka sendiri."

Siwon mendengus kecewa. Kemudian matanya menyorotkan sinyal berbahaya.

"Anda tahu siapa saya? Kalau keinginan saya tidak bisa terpenuhi, saya akan membeli tempat ini."

.

.

.

"Aku pu—"

" _HYUNG!_ "

Belum sempat menyelesaikan salam sesampainya di Dorm, Heechul langsung diserbu adik-adiknya.

" _Hyung!_ Ada yang ingin mengadopsimu!"

Heechul nyaris tersandung saat Ryeowok berkata demikian. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ada yang ingin mengadopsimu sebagai keluarga! Orangnya sangat kaya! Katanya kalau kau tidak mau diadopsi, dia akan membeli panti asuhan kita!" Jelas Donghae terburu-buru. Kyuhyunpun menambahkan, "kedengarannya mungkin gila. Tapi serius. Di panti sangat ramai sekarang karena orang itu terus memaksa!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu... Kangin dan Leeteuk kemana?" Heechul menahan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa mereka tahu?"

"Kangin- _hyung_ lembur. Katanya di hotel ada tamu istimewa selama sebulan. Kalau Leeteuk- _hyung_ masih mengajar untuk kuliah malam." Kata Ryeowook menggebu-gebu. " _Hyung_ cepat ke panti! _Ppali Hyung!_ "

"YAISH! Nggak tahu orang lapar apa!?" Heechul menggeram kesal dan lalu berjalan menghentak menuju panti asuhan.

.

"Heechul-ah!" Sooman berseru ketika anak tercantiknya datang.

"Ayah, siapa yang berani-beraninya ingin membeli tempat ini!? Kurang ajar sekali dia!" omel Heechul dengan lantang. Siwon yang duduk dihadapan Sooman lantas berdiri dan balik badan.

"Aku yang akan mengadopsimu, Cinderella."

Heechul tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Dagunya sudah jatuh serta tubuhnya membeku seperkian detik. "KAU!" tangannya menuding segera. "KAU KAN SI PENCABUT BU—"

 **GRAB!**

Kali ini adalah sebuah pelukan erat. Sangat erat hingga membuat Heechul yang sedang kelaparan tidak sanggup memberontak.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku." Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga kanan Heechul.

 **-End of Chapter 3-**

 **A/N : Yeay chapter 3! Heechul bukan anaknya Kim Jang Hoon ya. Chapter depan di jelasin hehe. Namyu suka deh sama para reviewer yang nebak-nebak cerita Namyu. see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accentier Glass**

 **By Nameyousoon**

 **SiChul / Heechul-centric / Other canon pair**

 **Romace| Slice of Life | Angst**

 **T+ — M**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 4-**

Saat itu pukul 4 sore lebih lima menit.

"Nama aslinya Kim Heechul. Tapi terkenal dengan nama Cinderella. 26 tahun. Seorang ilustrator buku di penerbitan Hollym devisi novel dan fiksi. Sangat dekat dengan pemilik penerbitan sehingga sudah dianggap anak sendiri dan boleh masuk kantor sesukanya. Yatim-piatu sejak bayi. Kini tinggal di Panti Asuhan SooMan."

Siwon menyeringai puas mendengar pengawalnya membacakan info mengenai si Cantik yang ia tunggu-tunggu. "Aku ingin menikahinya." Katanya kemudian. Sontak saja membuat orang-orang di ruangan pribadi Siwon tercengang.

"Tuan Muda, menikah seperti itu tidak boleh." Kata Kibum hati-hati.

Siwon justru menaikan satu alisnya. "Kenapa? Aku di bebaskan menikahi siapapun yang aku cintai. Dan aku yakin dia adalah cintaku."

"Saya mengerti. Tapi dia laki-laki, Tuan Muda. Dan menikah dengan sesama jenis di Korea di larang."

"Kau bilang apa?" Mata Siwon membola. "Dia laki-laki?"

Kibum menghela napas lelah. Benar dugaannya, tuannya itu tidak sadar akan kelamin si cantik yang tadi ia temui. "Iya, Tuan Muda. Dia laki-laki. Apa anda tidak menyadarinya?"

Gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tapi rambutnya panjang dan dia cantik."

Kali ini Kibum tersenyum. "Di Korea memang banyak laki-laki yang cantik, Tuan Muda. Berbeda dengan di dunia Barat."

"Tidak. Dia berbeda. Dia sangat cantik."

"Saya mengakuinya. Tapi dia tetap laki-laki."

"Kau bilang tadi dia tinggal di panti asuhan?" Siwon kini menatap pengawalnya. Mereka lantas mengangguk kompak.

"Kita kunjungi panti asuhannya segera. Kalau tidak bisa kunikahi. Aku akan mengadopsinya."

.

.

.

Jadi, begitulah.

Heechul mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Siwon yang sedang mendekapnya. "LEPASKAN AKU, CABUL!"

Tidak hanya mendorong, pemuda cantik itu juga menendang kaki Siwon.

Pengawal Siwon sudah siap-sedia melawan namun Siwon cepat-cepat mencegah dan tersenyum lembut pada Heechul. "Jangan bersikap kasar, Cantik..."

"KAU YANG MEMULAI! TADI PAGI KAU MENCIUMKU! SEKARANG MEMELUKKU! APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU, HAH!?" Heechul meraung dan malah mendapatkan pusing yang menyengat. Tubuh rampingnya agak limbung kebelakang namun untungnya ia masih bisa berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku." Kata Siwon sambil melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau adalah cintaku."

Heechul tertawa mengejek. "Disaat semua orang berkata 'aku mencintaimu' kau dengan pedenya bilang 'kau adalah cintaku'. Dasar cabul."

"Kata-katamu, Cinderella... jangan berkata kasar. Tuhan tidak suka."

Heechul melotot segera. Belum sempat ia mengoceh, Kibum sudah menepuk pundak Siwon dan membisikinya. "Tuan Muda, kita harus kembali ke hotel. Ayah dan Ibu anda sudah datang. Pesta penyambutan anda juga akan di mulai."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya..."

"Sudah sana pergi!" Heechul yang mendengar percakapan itu justru mengusir dengan kasar. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Ingat, Cantik. Jangan bicara kasar! Itu tidak cocok dengan bibir indahmu ini." Siwon mengusap _pulm_ kembar Heechul yang tentu langsung di tepis. Siwon tersenyum lagi. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Besok kesini lagi untuk menemuimu."

"YAISH!" Tinju Heechul hendak melayang setelah Siwon mengecup kilat bibirnya, namun pengawal Siwon berhasil menahannya. Rombongan orang kaya itu kemudian meninggalkan panti asuhan yang kini menjadi ramai.

"Heechul-ah!" Sooman dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Heechul yang melemah. "Kau baik-baik saja, Heechul-ah?"

"Heechul- _Oppa!_ " Taeyeon serta anak-anak panti lain langsung mendatangi Heechul. Pemuda cantik itu mencoba berdiri meski sempoyongan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajah _Oppa_ pucat!" Sulli, salah satu anak panti yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun memeluk Heechul penuh rasa takut. Heechul tersenyum lemah untuknya. "Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, _Baby_. Kau belajar lagi sana. Aku pulang dulu ke Dorm."

"Akan Ayah antar." Sooman berkata, namun Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Ayah. Aku lemas karena belum makan hehe.. sampai rumah aku akan makan dan beristirahat."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!" Heechul langsung berdiri tegak dan memasang _smirk_ andalannya. "Aku ini Kim Heechul yang kuat! Ahahaha... sudah ya, aku pulang dulu."

Mereka disana hanya bisa tersenyum getas menatap Heechul yang mulai beranjak menuju Dorm. Jarak panti asuhan menuju dorm tidak jauh jadi Heechul masih bisa menahan pusingnya hingga sampai disana.

Seharusnya. Tapi...

"Oh, Heechul- _hyung._ Bagaima—Astaga!"

Kyuhyun yang menyambut di pintu masuk Dorm langsung menahan Heechul yang tiba-tiba limbung dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

=:=

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berlari ke ruang tengah melihat Heechul yang berbaring di sofa.

"Kyu—"

"Jangan panik. Heechul- _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA APANYA!"

"Ish, berisik, Hae-ya." Heechul menyahut pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku makan. Aku lapar."

Donghae terhenyak melihat kakak cantiknya berbicara dengan mata terpejam.

"Dengar? Makanya kubilang jangan panik." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir sambil tetap mengelap darah di hidung Heechul. " _Hyung_ belum minum obat kan? Alarm di jammu tadi bunyi waktu kau limbung."

Heechul hanya terkekeh.

"Belum makan. Belum minum obat. Kau mau cepat mati ya?"

"KYUHYUN!" Donghae membentak. "Jangan bilang seperti itu!"

"Cerewet." Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing dan lalu berdiri untuk menuju dapur. "Bukannya ambilkan makanan malah diam disana. Kau tidak berguna."

Heechul menahan lengan Donghae yang ingin memukul adik bungsunya. "Biarkan saja."

"Tapi dia kurang ajar, _Hyung!_ "

"Namanya juga setan. Biarkan saja." Heechul tertawa. Ia pelan-pelan duduk bersender di sofa dibantu Donghae.

Kyuhyun dari dapur tiba-tiba menyahut keras. "AKU BUKAN SETAN, KAU YANG IBLIS!"

Tawa Heechul mengeras namun karena masih lemah suara tawanya malah tak keluar. Donghae menatap kakaknya itu dengan iba.

"Heechul- _hyung_ sudah pu—" Ryeowook baru akan menyapa saat keluar kamar namun sama seperti Donghae tadi, ia capat-cepat berlari memeriksa keadaan Heechul. "Astaga! _Hyung_ pucat sekali!"

"Jangan menangis, Wookie. Aku membencimu kalau kau menangis lagi." Kata Heechul tegas saat melihat mata Ryeowook sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Minggir," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang membawa senampan penuh makanan sehat untuk Heechul. Ryeowook langsung memberi jalan.

"Obatmu di mana?"

"Di tas." Jawab Heechul sambil mulai menyantap makanan khusus untuknya. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan meraih tas Heechul untuk mengambil obat wajibnya.

"Ryeowook, ambilkan obat kambuh _Hyung_ di kamar juga."

"Iya."

Sementara Donghae hanya diam disana. Seketika kata-kata Kyuhyun menjadi benar. Ia tidak berguna.

Ini pertama kalinya Heechul kambuh di Dorm tanpa ada Leeteuk atau Kangin. Biasanya kedua orang itu yang mengurusi tapi mereka sedang sibuk kerja. Diantara penghuni Dorm, yang paling tenang menghadapi Heechul ketika kambuh adalah Leeteuk dan... Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin hanya Kyuhyun? Si bungsu itu malah tak terlihat khawatir sekarang. Ekspresinya saat mengurusi Heechul malah datar-datar saja. Meski sebenarnya dialah yang paling khawatir dan ingin menangis. Tapi dia menampik kekhawatirannya jauh-jauh. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

" _Yha,_ Kyuhun-ah, kau sudah punya pacar belum sih?"

Heechul baru ingat untuk menanyakan hal itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Tentang kehidupan cinta adik bungsunya.

"Heh! Aku bertanya!"

Kyuhyun tetap diam, sibuk membereskan perlengkapan obat kakaknya. Ia lalu beranjak ke dapur sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar. Heechul memisuh kesal dan nyaris melempar sumpit padanya.

"Sudah kok, _Hyung_." Ryeowook akhirnya berkata.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, sudah. Waktu itu HP Kyuhyun berdering tapi dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Saat ku tengok _caller id_ nya tertera 'Milliku.' Begitu."

Heechul lantas tertawa mengejek.

"Tapi aku belum pernah lihat pacarnya seperti apa. Kangin- _hyung_ atau Leeteuk- _hyung_ juga tidak tahu."

"Yaish! Bocah itu sok misterius!" Heechul memisuh kembali setelah menelan makanannya yang terakhir. "Wookie-ah, setahumu, pacar Kyuhyun seperti apa?"

"Imut."

"Apa?" Heechul kini menoleh pada adik satunya. Donghae nampaknya tahu sosok kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Pacar Kyu bisa dipastikan imut." Katanya sambil mengingat-ingat. "Dia pernah bilang benci hal apapun yang imut. Katanya itu sia-sia. Yang imut hanya kekasihnya."

Mata Heechul langsung berkilat mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Ternyata adik tampannya itu sangat berguna di detik-detik terakhir.

"Aku akan menyelidiki pacar Kyuhyun besok!" cetus Heechul sambil membawa piring bekas makannya ke dapur. "Kalau dia sudah punya pacar aku 'kan bisa pergi dengan tenang. Setidaknya si Setan itu sudah punya pendamping dan tidak jomblo diantara kakak-kakaknya hahaha...!"

Ryeowook dan Donghae langsung berseru tidak suka sementara Heechul malah tertawa. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sedang membaca buku 'Kiat Cepat Menjadi Dokter' di kamarnya meremas buku itu sampai lecek.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, _Hyung..._ Tidak akan!" desisnya penuh ambisi.

=:=

Siwon kini beristirahat di kamarnya. Pesta penyambutan yang sangat mewah di hotel tidak membuatnya senang. Ia malah ingin cepat-cepat berganti hari untuk bisa bertemu Cinderellanya besok.

"Rella... aku ingin mengetahui semuanya tentangmu. _Semuanya..._ " Siwon tersenyum lebar sembari menatap tulip merah di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 **-End of Chap 4-**

 **A/N : Di chapter 2 kemaren ada cerita tentang HaeHyuk. Chapter depan tentang kyu dan pacarnya. Btw, sampai di akhir... Heechul masih akan sakit. Mati atau tidak itu tergantung hoho~ See you next chap!**


End file.
